1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component manufacturing method, a vibrator device, an electronic apparatus including the vibrator device, and a vehicle including the vibrator device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as portable devices and the like have become widespread, there has been a demand for a reduction in the size of a vibrator device used therefor. In a small-sized piezoelectric device, for example, a small-sized tuning fork type vibrator element, a configuration has been known in which a bottomed groove (concave portion) is provided in a vibration unit and an exciting electrode is disposed within the groove in order to achieve efficient flexural vibration. As a method of forming a vibration unit (vibrator element) having such a configuration, a method is disclosed in which a piezoelectric substrate (piezoelectric wafer) is processed by a dry etching method to thereby form a vibration unit (vibrator element) (see, for example, JP-A-2015-118027).
However, in the method of forming a vibration unit (vibrator element) which is disclosed in JP-A-2015-118027, a groove (concave portion) formed in the vibration unit is formed to have a bottom, that is, is configured as a non-penetration groove, and thus it is difficult to simultaneously form the exterior (penetration portion) of the vibration unit to be penetrated and the groove (non-penetration portion) not to be penetrated, by a dry etching method. For this reason, in the processing of the groove, the groove is formed using a processing step or the like using a wet etching method, which is a process different from a processing step using a dry etching method. Thereby, there is a problem in that the processing step of the vibration unit (vibrator element) becomes complicated, which results in an increase in the number of steps for processing.